La marque
by alicja21
Summary: Quels sont les sentiments de Draco Malefoy quand il s'apprête enfin à recevoir la marque des Ténèbres?


**Voilà une petite histoire avec notre Draco Malefoy adoré bonne lecture! Pour les plus sensibles s'abstenir! **

Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce moment…d'ailleurs, comment puis-je l'oublier? je savais dans quoi je m'étais lancé. Maintenant je ne pouvais plus reculer. Jamais! pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment d'appréhension moi un Serpentard? je devais être heureux, c'était un honneur d'être un fidèle bras droit de Lord Voldemort en personne! malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas…je ne voulais pas de cette vie d'esclave, je revoyais sans cesse le visage de ma mère, je savais qu'elle n'approuvait pas cela…une larme roula sur ma joue que je m'empressais d'essuyer, ma vie serait dans quelques minutes scellée le fait d'y penser je sentis mon estomac se soulever.

J'avais beau être un Malefoy un sentiment de peur m'envahit que se passerait-il après…l'acte? je n'arriverai plus à me regarder dans un miroir! j'ai honte de ce que je m'apprête à faire! il faut que quelqu'un m'aide! je voulais crier, m'enfuir à toutes jambes mais je savais aussi que si je faisais cela c'était la mort assurée et le déshonore pour toute ma famille…à cette idée un sentiment de haine envahit tout mon être pourquoi faut-il que ça soit si difficile? alors que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore répétait sans cesse on a toujours le choix, oui j'en avais un accepter ou mourir, c'était aussi simple que ça! mais je ne voulais ni l'un ni l'autre! la seule raison valable pour que je devienne un Mangemort serait de tuer Potter! oh ça oui j'accepterai sans rechigner mais même ce privilège m'était interdit car il appartenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire certes, il me détestait et réciproquement, puis le fait que je devienne à mon tour un Mangemort n'améliora guère notre relation quelque peu tendue…à cette illusion mon instant de bonheur s'effaça qu'est-ce que ça donnerait au moment de la bataille? au plus profond de moi je n'étais pas un tueur! c'était d'ailleurs, Rogue qui avait tué Dumbledore pas moi alors pourquoi Voldemort voulais que je devienne Mangemort? j'avais beau haïr ce vieux fou je n'avais pas accomplie ma mission! c'était donc à Rogue que revenait tous les honneurs! en repensant à cet instant mon corps se mit à trembler j'avais envie d'éclater en sanglots mais je ne pouvais pas je devais rester froid, impassible comme me l'avait enseigné mon père…cet homme cruel prenant un malin plaisir comme cette vieille folle de Bellatrix Lestrange à maltraiter des innocents!

La marque représente tout l'opposé de ce que je suis réellement…je joue peut-être le sans cœur en étant à Poudlard pourtant, j'en ai un…seulement, personne ne prend la peine de voir au plus profond de mon âme Gryffondor et Serpentard se haïssent depuis la nuit des temps et cela perdure encore aujourd'hui…  
>Harry, Hermione et Ron me détestent pour le simple fait que je suis un Serpentard, juste à cause d'un statut ridicule non? on vous déteste parce que vous êtes comme-ci ou comme ça sans chercher à vraiment savoir qui vous êtes réellement et en voilà le résultat je m'apprête à faire du mal en choisissant mon camps comme eux choisiront le leurs.<p>

La marque…ce mot me donne un goût amer dans la bouche désormais, oui au début ça me fascinait au grand désespoir de ma mère alors qu'aujourd'hui cela me donne la nausée, Lord Voldemort ne ressemble plus à rien, il n'est plus qu'un cadavre ambulant se faisant servir aveuglément par ses fidèles comme moi je m'apprête à le faire…si c'est ça la condition d'un Mangemort et le prix à payer alors je préfère encore la mort! je ne laisserai personne dicter ma conduite! malheureusement, je ne pus rester plus longtemps dans mes réflexions qu'une brûlure atroce traversa mon avant bras les larmes me montèrent aux yeux de douleur, c'est alors que je risquais un regard le pire venait d'arriver… la marque… ce que je redoutais tant c'était réalisé, quand deux yeux rouges maléfiques me fixèrent avec insistance ça y est ma vie venait de changer à tout jamais à cause d'un simple tatouage…

**En cherchant bien il y a une morale à cette fiction…**


End file.
